happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Animal
right right "Party Animal" is episode number 2.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Roles Starring Roles *Flaky *Flippy Appearing Roles *Nutty *Lumpy *Mime *Cuddles *Sniffles *Toothy *The Mole Plot While Flaky makes cake batter in the kitchen, Nutty is drawn to some chocolate chips on the counter. Flaky slaps his hand away, however, and assertively tells him he can't eat the ingredients before the party. She gets a peanut and cracks the shell, dropping the peanuts in a blender. She turns it on, but it stops because half of a peanut shell is stuck in the blender razor. Flaky's reaches for the shell, but, remembering that the blender is still on, she unplugs the cord from the wall. Seeing a peanut still in the shell, she tosses the peanut into her mouth. All of a sudden, Flaky gets a purple rash all over her body, her lips swell up, and her body gets bloated. Nutty rushes over to help, but, spotting the chocolate, he pushes Flaky away and helps himself to a sugary treat. Later, as she leaves the hospital, Mime rides up on his unicycle and offers Flaky some peanuts. Lumpy, the doctor, quickly slaps Mime's peanut bag to the ground, making him silently cry at the loss of his snack. Back at the house, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, The Mole, Mime, and Sniffles decorate the place for a party. The Mole puts up a game of pin the tail on the donkey (although it's upside down), Sniffles fills a barrel with water for apple bobbing, Mime blows up balloons, and Nutty pours extra sugar in the punch, thinking it's not sweet enough. As they finish their preparations, Flaky sees someone coming towards the house and tells everyone to be quiet. The Mole turns off the lights shortly before the door opens. When the lights are turned back on, we see Flippy standing in the doorway while everyone shouts "SURPRISE!" Shocked by this, Flippy is startled, but luckily he doesn't flip out. Everybody sings "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" as Flaky brings Flippy his birthday cake, causing Flippy to shed a tear of happiness. He makes a wish and blows out the candles, while The Mole begins playing pin the tail on the donkey. Flaky hands Flippy a cake knife to cut the cake, leading him to almost flip out. Fortunately, he snaps out of it and begins cutting the cake. Nutty, now standing next to a pile of sugar covering the punch bowl, consumes a drop of sugar. He gets an intense sugar rush and begins spinning like a tornado. The tornado he forms sucks some peanuts out of Mime's hand and causes them to fly into Flaky's mouth as she's about to eat the first slice of cake. She suffers the same allergic reaction she did earlier, popping the balloons with her quills as she bloats up. Mistaking the popping noises for gunshots, Flippy flips out. First he attacks Toothy by cutting part of his face with the cake cutter. He places the slice of face on Cuddles' plate before tying some balloons around his neck. Flippy lets go of them and Cuddles flies into a ceiling fan where he is shredded to pieces. Next, as the spinning Nutty approaches him, Flippy holds out the cutter and slices Nutty like an apple. Flippy now turns his attention to Mime who is reaching for peanuts in the blender, oblivious to all that has gone on around him. Flippy plugs the blender into the wall and shoves Mime into the blender, where he is ground into a bloody mush. Sniffles, seeing everything that has happened, hides in the water barrel. Flippy searches for more victims to kill when his gaze comes upon Sniffles' trunk poking out of the barrel. He puts the lid on the barrel, almost drowning Sniffles who attempts to escape. Flippy begins sticking knives, forks, and other sharp objects through the barrel, narrowly missing Sniffles' body and draining the water. Sniffles breathes a sigh of relief, but Flippy takes the barrel outside and rolls it down a hill. The barrel breaks upon hitting a tree and a dismembered and bloody Sniffles flies out in numerous directions. The Mole, still unaware of what is going on, walks towards the still bloated Flaky. As he pokes Flaky in eye with the tack on the tail, she explodes, bringing Flippy out of his flipped out state. He looks over to see The Mole impaled on the wall by many of Flaky's quills. Not seeming to notice (or at least care about) the death and destruction around him, Flippy uses one of Mime's antlers to mix the fluid in the blender's jar, which comprises of Mime's blood and the peanuts from earlier. Upon drinking the fluid, he gets the same purple rash Flaky did and his lips swell up. As the iris closes to end the episode, his lips are caught in the hole and cut off. Moral "Life's a Party and everyone is invited!" Deaths #Flippy cuts Toothy's face like it was a cake. #Flippy ties Cuddles to a group of balloons, and lets them go under a ceiling fan, which chops Cuddles into pieces. #Flippy carves off Nutty's skin while he's spinning around. #Flippy pushes Mime into a blender, completely grinding his body. #Flippy pushes the barrel Sniffles is hiding in down a hill when it was full of sharp objects, cutting Sniffles to pieces. #A bloated Flaky is popped by The Mole, who is playing pin the tail on the donkey and doesn't realise that Flaky is in front of him. #The Mole is killed when he pops Flaky, causing her quills to impale him in numerous places on his body. Goofs #Flaky's refrigerator shifts positions several times as she makes the cake batter. #The candy on Nutty's body changes positions numerous times. #Nutty's crazy eye changes places when he pushes Flaky out of the way to eat the chocolate chips. #The Mole's mole changes places on his face several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #One of the bowls of sugar near the punch bowl disappears. #The design on Flippy's hat changes places several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The blood on Flippy's face changes positions several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Toothy's face is cut, he pupils remain on the sliced off portion as small dots. His Pac-man-shaped pupils, however, are also still on the parts of his eyes that weren't sliced off, giving him four pupils altogether. #The plate with the slice of Toothy's face on it disappears after Cuddles' remains fall to the ground. #When Nutty is carved while spinning, the apple on his head disappears. #The layout of the house and the characters' positions during Flippy's killing spree are inconsistent. #When Flaky unplugs the blender the cord is purple, but when Flippy plugs it in the cord is green. #When Flippy pushes Mime into the blender, Mime's whole body is shredded. When Flippy is looking for his next victim and in the end, however, Mime's lower body is still intact. #The apples used for apple bobbing disappear once they have been dropped into the barrel of water (although it is possible that they just might have been fished out inbetween scenes). #Flippy only jams seven objects through the barrel, but when he throws the barrel down the hill, there are far more objects sticking out of the barrel. #Considering where The Mole was standing before popping Flaky, he should not have been pinned to the wall where the pin the tail on the donkey poster was. #At the end of the episode, it is made clear that Flippy is allergic to blood, but only when he consumes it. Trivia #After consuming the sugar filled punch Nutty spins around the house in a tornado like Taz from Looney Tunes. #This episode marks the second time Toothy was the first victim of Flippy. Incidentally, Toothy was Flippy's first victim in both his internet series debut (Hide and Seek) and Flippy's television series debut. #This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy appears yet doesn't kill anyone or get killed himself. #The direction of Lumpy's antlers do not change in this episode. #Nobody dies until 5 minutes into the episode. #Every death in the episode is caused by sharp objects. #Every death in this episode was indirectly caused by Nutty (he and Flaky cause Flippy's 'flip out' and since Nutty caused Flaky's allergic reaction, he's also the indirectly responsible for Flaky and The Mole's deaths). #''Happy Birthday'' wasn't used in this episode since it's a licensed song. If the writers used Happy Birthday, they would have had to pay a fee for it so instead they used For He's a Jolly Good Fellow. #When this episode aired along with Ipso Fatso and Don't Yank My Chain on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Lesser of Two Evils." Lumpy, Cuddles, and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. #When Flippy flips out by the balloons, the sounds he made as he was having his flashback were exactly the same as the noises when he hid in Sneaky's body in the Ka-Pow! W.A.R. Journal episode Operation: Tiger Bomb. #Flippy is the last main character to make his TV series debut. Category:TV episodes